In many urban and suburban areas, living and working space is a premium. Limited floor space in apartments, homes, shared work spaces, and other living spaces can make it difficult to properly furnish a space for one or more desired purposes. Trade-offs are often required between considerations such as necessary open space, for example due to fire codes, building codes, and/or personal preference, and providing adequate fixtures for enabling use of the space, such as, for example, tables or desks to allow comfortable working, entertaining, and living.
Even in environments having limited floor space, wall space is generally available. Wall space can be utilized for decorating an environment, such as, for example, by hanging artwork or other hangings. The selected artwork can reflect the tastes of the owners, the function of the space, and/or may be based on one or more additional aesthetic or functional considerations. It would be desirable to utilize the available wall space in limited floor space environments to serve dual functional and artistic purposes.